


Солнце

by SaintOlga



Series: Джей-Ти Кирк [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always a girl, F/F, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Их дружба с Джей-Ти похожа на то, что было у них с Джимом, те же тепло и безусильное доверие, но год разговоров по комму - не год службы бок о бок, и Спок находит поразительным, как легко им оказалось при встрече в обществе друг друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Солнце

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: njally
> 
> Кастинг:  
> Спок: [Хелен Миррен](http://www.ljplus.ru/img4/s/v/svollga/helen_mirren_01.jpg)  
> Джей-Ти Кирк: [Лорен Амброз](http://www.ljplus.ru/img4/s/v/svollga/1009-lauren-ambrose-1-mdn.jpg)

Солнце Уж-Вулкансу отливает медью, от бежевых стволов деревьев та-а-лап, расходящихся латинской V, как пальцы в таале, ложатся пурпурные тени, но оттенок у них неправильный. К этой неправильности привыкнуть труднее, чем к иным видам деревьев и трав, к новому рисунку гор на горизонте, к сниженной гравитации. Такая маленькая деталь, но она делает этот мир куда более чужим, чем шестикрылые птицы с длинными тонкими хоботками, прыгающие по ветвям.

\- ...В общем, мы не просто украли этот прибор, но еще заполучили ромуланского коммандера в плен. Но самое смешное - в конце я сижу на мостике, собираюсь диктовать отчет командованию, и тут Спок начинает меня выразительно так отправлять в медотсек. Мол, капитан, эти уши и брови на вас выглядят эстетически непривлекательно! - Джей-Ти фыркает в ложном возмущении и смеется, негромко и тепло.

Спок качает головой, ласково щурит глаза, зная, что Джей-Ти прочитает выражение правильно. События в этой вселенной так часто повторяют знакомые по прошлому, и так часто отличаются. Их дружба с Джей-Ти не избежала этой участи - она похожа на то, что было у них с Джимом, те же тепло и безусильное доверие, но год разговоров по комму - не год службы бок о бок, и Спок находит поразительным, как легко им оказалось при встрече в обществе друг друга.

\- В твоем мире я была мужчиной, - говорит вдруг Джей-Ти, и Спок вскидывает на нее глаза. Джей-Ти сидит на подоконнике, качая скрещенными в щиколотках ногами. Молния на парадной форме расстегнута до середины спины, и ткань отвернута в стороны, открывая шею и плечи слабому бризу. Она ворчала, что жара Нового Вулкана невыносима, и только требования протокола на таких событиях, как свадьба ее первого офицера, по совместительству сына главы Совета планеты, заставила ее влезть в китель.

\- Да, капитан Кирк, которого я знала, был мужчиной, - ровно отвечает Спок, привычно глотая горечь от прошедшего времени. Образ, который никогда не покидает ее мысли, легко выскальзывает на передний план, и она не может не сравнивать его с находящейся перед ней женщиной, маленькой и похожей сложением на лейтенанта Ухуру, с ее роскошными формами и крепкими мышцами. Джим находил таких привлекательными.

\- Я бы себя трахнула, - сообщает Джей-Ти, словно прочитав мысли Спок, и смотрит на нее с вызовом. В ней все еще много от задиристой девчонки с твердыми кулаками, вызывающей огонь на себя. За время, прошедшее с их первой встречи, Спок успела ознакомиться с ее личным делом и знает, как прошла ее юность. Поэтому она не шокирована и не проявляет эмоций, лишь приподнимает бровь.

\- Я полагаю, желание было бы взаимным.

Джей-Ти фыркает и улыбается, и у Спок сердце отстает на один удар, потому что на хорошеньком женском лице улыбка и сияние глаз в солнечных стрелках ресниц точно такие, как она помнит.

\- Хотя обычно я не по мальчикам, - продолжает Джей-Ти с подростковым нахальством, и Спок думает о том, какая она юная, самый молодой капитан Звездного флота, всего год, как на мостике, и ее китель уже пестрит орденами, за которыми наверняка прячутся шрамы. - Но если он хотя бы вполовину так хорош, как я... - она искоса смотрит на Спок, и та вспоминает тонкости человеческих коммуникаций: Джей-Ти провоцирует ее на реакцию, потому что все люди пытаются добиться эмоциональной реакции от вулканцев, и хочет узнать подробности о своем аналоге из параллельной вселенной, и о характере их отношений со Спок, а также непрямо сообщает о высокой оценке своего сексуального опыта.

\- У капитана Кирка была весьма громкая репутация, - сообщает Спок и наблюдает, как выразительные черты Джей-Ти складываются в веселое разочарование. Она не получила ответы на большую часть вопросов, но собирается выяснять дальше. Однако пока делает рокировку, меняя тему:

\- Какими были остальные? Их я не помню, - она так легко говорит о воспоминаниях, словно они ее собственные, а не заронены в ее память извне, когда во время мелда щиты Спок рушились под тяжестью скорби по уничтоженной планете с ее миллардами обитателей и радости от встречи с одним человеком. - Боунз? Я всегда говорила, что если бы он был женщиной...

\- Доктор Маккой не отличался от знакомой тебе версии ни полом, ни характером, - Спок вспоминает язвительные замечания, прятавшие доброту.

\- Сулу? - продолжает допрос Джей-Ти.

\- Женщина, - подтянутая и стремительная, лучший пилот в Звездном флоте.

\- Чехов? Из него вышла бы хорошенькая девочка…

\- По четным дням.

Джей-Ти вскидывает бровь, представляя. Порыв ветра колеблет непослушную золотистую прядь, выпадающую на лоб из стянутой в хвост прически. Спок помнит, как разметались ее волосы, когда она падала на пол ледяной пещеры в их первую встречу. Спок узнала ее сразу, она видела Джима Кирка таким после визита на планету, где всем высадившимся сменили пол на другой, где самой Спок в измененной оболочке, худой и широкоплечей, пришлось сражаться с непривычными приливами гормонов, устанавливать контроль над тестостероном. Мелд подтвердил то, в чем она не сомневалась с первого мгновения встречи - суть, сущность Джей-Ти была той же, что у Джеймса Т. Кирка. И все же Джей-Ти не была им, как Спок не была тем Споком, на свадьбе которого они сегодня присутствовали.

Спок помнит, как мчалась к Вулкану, влекомая пламенем, горевшим в теле ее нареченного, полубезумная от чужого огня и от того, что все ее существо сопротивлялось притяжению связи. Она скрывала от себя правду, предпочитая считать, что ее страшил пон фарр, яростный и страстный, заставляющий отринуть логику и разум ради первобытной плотской жажды и инстинкта размножения. И только когда ее ладонь остановила гонг куун, и она поняла, что древнее слово кал-иф-фи сорвалось с ее языка, ей пришлось впервые признаваться себе, Т'Пау и всему миру, что ее душа отторгает связь нареченных и ищет связи с другим.

Она сама сражалась тогда со Стонном за свою свободу, согласно древнему праву, и сама ужасалась тому, как безумно это сражение, в котором оба сгорают в лихорадке, и мир залит кровавой зеленью, и невозможно остановиться, даже когда соперник содрогается в предсмертных муках. Кирк остановил ее тогда в последний момент, спас от нее самой, потому что она не могла представить жизнь с бременем чужой смерти. Но она едва не убила его самого в безумии боя - своего капитана, своего друга... своего т'хай'ла, своего к'дива, хотя это она позволила себе признать лишь в те бесконечно страшные секунды, когда он неподвижно лежал на песке, и Маккой ломал ему ребра, пытаясь запустить остановившееся сердце.

В этом мире Спок избежит боя на песчаной арене; он выбрал себе спутницу раньше, и хотя Спок видела между ним и Джей-Ти зарождающееся тепло связи т'хай'ла, родственных душ, но оно же было между Споком и Ухурой, вместе с юным огнем фарр, влечения. Воистину бесконечное разнообразие в бесконечных комбинациях.

Даже в этом мире Спок остается комин-гувик, любителем терранских людей. Видимо, слабость к круглым ушам и бровям они разделяют.

Джей-Ти смотрит вдаль, погруженная в свои мысли. Но внезапно глаза у нее становятся серьезными, маятник загорелых ног прекращает движение, и она наклоняется вперед.

\- Ты скучаешь по нему, Спок? По своей вселенной?

Спок ищет ответ, который не выдал бы те чувства, которые прорываются сквозь возведенные ею прочные щиты - горе, и тоску, и неизбывное одиночество, сильнее столетнего молчания разорванной связи, хотя она думала, что сильнее не бывает ничего. Но слова ускользают, и она молча склоняет голову.

Джей-Ти соскальзывает с подоконника и подходит к ней, садится на корточки рядом с креслом. Вокруг ее серьезных глаз намечаются тонкие линии морщин, едва заметное пока свидетельство того, как много она успела увидеть, несмотря на молодость, как много ответственности лежит на ее плечах. На узких и гладких плечах, обнаженных в обрамлении отвернутого ворота кителя, словно мякоть наполовину очищенного плода манго.

\- Мне жаль, Спок, - тихо говорит Джей-Ти и кладет ладонь на рукав ее мантии. Спок на секунду прикрывает глаза. Сожаление - нелогичная эмоция, и все же ей жаль потерянного прошлого. Она старается смотреть вперед, и быть логичной, и следовать заветам Сурака - но она слишком человечна, чтобы не сожалеть о потерях.

Когда она открывает глаза, Джей-Ти смотрит на нее пристально и тяжело, а потом протягивает руку и почти касается брови. Почти - потому что в последний момент она останавливается и спрашивает:

\- Можно?

\- Да, - говорит Спок, не понимая, зачем, но Джей-Ти объясняет, приглаживая серебристую полоску:

\- Весь этот год мне хотелось это сделать. После каждого разговора по комму.

Спок вскидывает бровь - она выскальзывает из-под пальцев Джей-Ти, и та смеется, и прижимает ладонь к щеке Спок, и внезапное тепло бьет в точки мелда - знакомое, забытое, новое. Спок втягивает воздух.

\- Как ты думаешь, - говорит Джей-Ти, не до конца пряча звенящее в голосе напряжение, - мы могли бы..?

Недостаточно данных. Нет даже вопроса. Но капитан Кирк просит высказаться наугад, и Спок не может отказать.

\- Это вероятно, - говорит она.

Джей-Ти вскакивает на ноги, полная энергии. Широко улыбаясь, она протягивает к Спок руки - и вдруг робеет, победная улыбка прячет неуверенность в глазах.

Неуверенность проходит, когда Спок поднимается из кресла и встает напротив. Ее пальцы касаются пальцев Джей-Ти, и те повторяют жест, складываясь в ош'эста. Джей-Ти вздрагивает.

\- Спок... - шепчет она, и голос похож и не похож на тот, который Спок помнит. Их пальцы скользят, лаская друг друга, и Спок первой делает шаг ближе.

Джей-Ти смотрит на нее снизу вверх. Это знакомо. Она всегда была выше. Но сейчас нелогично предаваться воспоминаниям; Джим всегда ласково ворчал, что она "слишком много думает", и хотя Спок не находила в этом ничего дурного, но уступала человеческим порывам. Она полагает, что Джей-Ти согласилась бы с Джимом, особенно когда ласка ош'эста прерывается для поцелуя в губы, нетерпеливого и прохладного, как глоток воды.

Спустя много минут ласки губ и ладоней и слов Джей-Ти выгибается, расстегивая молнию кителя до конца, и кожура ткани сходит с нее, падая на пол у ног. Она даже не дает Спок рассмотреть, просто сдергивает пряжку на ее плече, и тяжелые складки мантии разворачиваются плавным каскадом, раскрывая ее навстречу жадному золотому взгляду. Спок расправляет плечи, позволяя мантии соскользнуть с тела. Джей-Ти касается кончиками пальцев ее ключицы. Спок чувствует теплую дрожь, разбегающуюся по телу от прикосновения, и протягивает ладонь к щеке Джей-Ти. Ее пальцы скользят по непривычно гладкому лицу, на мгновение соскальзывают на точки мелда, и Джей-Ти ахает, а Спок видит себя на секунду ее глазами, чувствует ее ладонями, ее сердцем: серебряные коротко остриженные волосы, темные глаза в белой рамке ресниц, сети морщин, разбегающиеся от уголков глаз и рта. Под руками Джей-Ти она худая и угловатая, со стальными мышцами под кожей сухой и мягкой от возраста, и Джей-Ти не может от нее оторваться.

Джей-Ти похожа на солнце. Красно-золотое, яростное солнце Вулкана - настоящего, оставшегося в памяти Спок вместе с песком арены и звоном гонга. Сердце бьется в боку быстрее, быстрее, удары уже не сосчитать, и ладонь Джей-Ти ложится прямо на него, прохладная человеческая ладонь, но Спок вспыхивает от прикосновения. Глаза Джей-Ти - пламя. Ее сердце - пламя, Спок чувствует его и лишь секундой позже понимает, что положила руку Джей-Ти на грудь, прямо над упругой полусферой.

Спок отпускает последние нити самоконтроля и притягивает Джей-Ти к себе, окунаясь в ее пламенный свет.

Вместе они горят.


End file.
